


Dinner with Dad

by ProjectAtron



Category: Jovian Chronicles
Genre: Dream Pod 9, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jovian Confederacy, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectAtron/pseuds/ProjectAtron
Summary: Monique is determined to at least have Duval TRY to rebuild his relationship with his father. So when he invites Duval to dinner, it seems like the perfect opportunity. Duval strongly disagrees.





	Dinner with Dad

Duval grumbled, standing at the entrance to a high end restaurant he had never heard of before. “Jacob's” was written in glowing blue lettering over the establishment. Glancing in the large windows he could tell what kind of clientele favoured this place. People who profited from the war, but never had to actually get their hands dirty. People like his mother, and admittedly he would have been one of them too if he hadn't been such a shit in his youth.

With a frustrated sigh he walked up the street, rubbing his hands over his head. “'Go to dinner,' she said. 'It will be fun,' she said. Fuck you Monique.” He grumbled, glaring at his reflection in a store window. 

For whatever reason, Monique had been very enthused about this idea of dinner with his father. She had picked out a new suit (which he felt uncomfortable in) and had been excitedly going on about how this could be the first steps to them healing their broken relationship. Since her own family disowned her, he was pretty sure she was trying to gain part of her family back somehow though him.

He self-consciously adjusted his cuffs, stomping back the way he came to “Jacob's”. For her, he would try. And when it all went wrong he could rub it in her face.

*******************************************************************************  
He weaved his way between chairs, following the young waiter to his table. Unsurprisingly, his father was already waiting. 

'There you are!” Richard stood, holding his arms out as if to give Duval a hug. Duval quickly pulled out his chair and sat before the older man could attempt it. He crossed his arms, leaning back heavily in his chair with a scowl. Despite his best efforts to be a cold as possible, his father still clapped him on the arm. “I must have sent you twenty messages. Where have you been? You're late.”

“No shit.” Duval grumbled, flagging down a passing waiter for some scotch. 

Awkwardly, Richard took his seat again, clearing his throat. “I wasn't sure you were going to make it.” He adjusted his knife to be more inline with the other utensils. 

Duval sat up straighter to reply when their waitress appeared, setting down Duval's scotch. “Gentlemen.” She stated, holding her tray flat against her abdomen. “My name is Dani and I will be your server for tonight.”

“Perfect timing!” Richard clapped his hands. “We'll both have the steak.” He exclaimed, without ever giving Duval a chance to chime in. Not that ever stopped Duval before.

“And a bottle of the red Bourdeaux.” Duval quickly added, before his father could dictate that too. “The 23, if you have it.”

“Of course, monsieur.” She turned and left them again. Duval watched her go. She seemed too young. Or maybe he was just getting too old.

Richard broke the silence first, finding it uncomfortable. “So... two wives?” He asked, although from his tone, it sounded condescending. “One wasn't trouble enough?”

“Better than one and a mistress.” Duval replied quietly, although his father's infidelity was no secret anymore. “Look, Dick, what do you want? I don't have time for your bullshit so cut to it or fuck off.”

“Firstly, don't call me Dick.” Richard scowled, pointing a finger at Duval. “Secondly, watch your mouth. Third, all I want is to be part of your life, Duval.”

Duval crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair again making a dismissive 'pfft'. “Sure thing. Daddy.” He stated more loudly than necessary, causing Richard to wince. “I don't see you trying to be a perfect father to Winter.” He shot back, more quietly.

Richard stared at Duval for a second before replying. “Winter needs special care.” He stated cryptically. Meaning more that there is nothing he could do for Winter.

Dani returned at that moment with the wine, pouring it while Duval continued to glare daggers at his father. “Your meal will be ready shortly.” She promised, quickly disappearing to wait on other tables.

“I hear one of your kids wants to join the military.” Richard picked up his wine glass, swirling the contents around. “Keeping the family tradition alive.”

“There is no family tradition.” Duval hissed, using air quotes to emphasize the ridiculousness of the statement. “You were a double agent. I was forced into this. If anything she wants to go into the military because of her mothers.”

“Could you keep it down.” Richard hissed, glancing around to see a number of other patrons looking their way. “You may have started off as an unwilling recruit, Duval, but you have done well for yourself.”

Dani appeared again with their plates, setting them down carefully. “Can I get you anything more? Another whiskey?” She asked, specifically to Richard, who handed her his empty glass.

“Yes dear. Neat.” And she retreated again.

Duval generally didn't eat a lot of meat. And steak, although completely within his price range, was out of the question. With six children (although two had already left the nest, thankfully) and three adults, keeping meat on the table was costly. Instead they adopted a nutrient rich plant based diet that was more common in a lot of households. 

But this plate with a small slab of meat and carefully arranged salad and roasted root vegetables made his mouth water. He suddenly found himself wishing for better company to enjoy the experience with.

Richard picked up his utensils, slicing into his steak. “So what is it you do now?” Taking a bite of the steak, he emphatically moaned his approval. “Now that is a good steak!” He said, pointing his fork at the remaining meat, as if there was any doubt to what he was referring.

Dani set the glass of whiskey down, rushing off to fill water glasses at another table.

Duval, just to be spiteful, started with the sides. “Flight instructor.” 

“Yes but what sort of rank are you at now? First Lieutenant?” Richard continued to carve away at his steak.

“Major.” Duval corrected, taking a drink of his wine. Everything about the meal was perfection. The steak practically melted in his mouth, even the salad was interesting and flavorful. Duval noted that his father filled his wine glass almost twice as often as he did.

“I saw your wife in the news.” Richard quipped once most his meal had been eaten. “She has the rank of colonel doesn't she?” Richard rested his elbow on the table, pointing his knife at Duval. “Wasn't she shot down a bunch of times?”

Duval took a breath before daring to respond. “The fuck does that have to do with anything?” Duval spat in return, although keeping his voice lowered.  
Richard frowned deeply at his son, letting his knife lower slightly. “Only that you should have a higher rank on account of not being shot out of the sky.” He pointed the knife at Duval again, making a small stabbing motion. “Also, watch. Your. Language.”

“What will you do Daddy, take me across your knee?” Duval exclaimed loudly, and watched with satisfaction as his father's face turned red. He could feel other patrons turning to look towards them.

“Duval please!” Richard hissed across the table, setting his knife down to rub his hand over his face. 

Duval sat back, sipping his wine. From the corner of his vision he could see Dani coming back to their table to check on them. He held up his hand and shook his head to try and deter the girl from breaking this moment. Thankfully Dani seemed to understand and veered off to do something else.

“So...” Richard said at last, having recovered from his embarrassment, “you must be working at the main training center.” He poked his salad halfheartedly with his fork.

“I am.” Duval answered, thinking to add that Helena works there too, and then decides against it. 

For a few glorious moments, the two ate their dinner in peace. Dani came by to refill water glasses and topped up Duval's glass of wine. When she had retreated Richard spoke up again. “I remember your flight instructor.” He said, struggling to push salad onto his fork.

Duval felt himself tense, but didn't make a reply. He just waited to see where his dumb ass father was going to take this.

“Katherine? It was Katherine wasn't it? And you called her Kat?” Richard went on, finally managing to get enough salad to eat.

“Kimberly.” Duval corrected, his tone very flat. “I called her Kim.” He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Feel the tension in his jaw. “And if you don't want a scene, you better drop this topic.”

Richard pointed his knife at Duval again. “I'm trying to make conversation. I was just going to say that she did a good job.”

Duval glared at his father. He was absent so much that he probably wasn't aware that he and Kimberly we sexually involved. “And what job was that?” Duval hissed, “Getting idiots like you to join the CEGA?”

Dani appeared again, and Duval very nearly yelled at her to take a walk. “Can I interest you gentlemen in the desert menu?”

As soon as Duval managed to say “no” his father replied with a “yes”.

“Yes,” Richard stated again, as if to make a command decision for them, staring Duval down. “Actually, Dani. It is Dani, right?” He stood up, warping an arm around her shoulders. Duval could see how uncomfortable the waitress was getting, and see how heavily his father was leaning on her. “You seem a nice girl. Would you take my idiot son someplace nice.” 

Duval stood up suddenly, very carefully pulling Richard's arm off the waitress and pushing his father back down into his seat. “What is your problem now?” Richard exclaimed loudly, slamming a fist on the table. “I thought that was the age gap you liked!”

For half a moment, the entire restaurant went silent. Duval wasn't sure if he should punch his father out or just leave.

“Dani,” Duval said gently, placing a hand lightly on her elbow and guiding her towards the bar. He pulled his SMART from his pocked and transferred the payment for the food and a generous tip. He waived the bartender over. “Do not serve him. Do not clear his table until he leaves. And Dani gets the rest of the night off.”

He didn't wait for anyone to confirm his command, he simply turned to leave. He could feel all eyes on him. Knew his father was yelling something after him but he couldn't listen. He stood a few feet from “Jacob's”, struggling to pull a cigarette from his breast pocket and light it. His hands shook, his heart was pounding, his ears ringing and he was filled with a murderous rage.

He heard his father come into the street before he even said anything. Duval started unbuttoning his cuffs, and rolling up his sleeves.

“I never did understand why you took on all those kids.” Richard spat, “Like that Sara brat you found. She musta been the same age you were when Kim-”

Duval spun around and punched Richard across the jaw. He shook his hand out as his father fell hard to the ground. He flicked his cigarette ashes towards the downed man. “Do me a favour, you old fuck: Don't get up.” Duval stated coldly before taking a long drag from his smoke.

If Duval got his stubbornness from anyone, it was probably Richard. He began to pick himself off the ground when Duval's knee connected with his chin.

Duval waited again to see if Richard would try and pick himself up. He was pretty sure someone had already called the cops, so they would be arriving soon.

Richard was getting to his feet again when Duval grabbed him by the front of his jacket, leaning in close, whispering. “Listen, Daddy. Don't fucking contact me again.” Duval's head snapped forward, his forehead connecting with Richard's nose, making a distressing crunch. Richard recoiled, screaming and holding his nose just as the red and blue lights of the police VTOL pulled up.

Duval took one last long drag of his cigarette before dropping the butt to the ground, putting it out with his foot. He very slowly raised his hands, putting them on the back of his head. He wasn't looking forward to telling Monique that they have a new restraining order against them.


End file.
